How Italians
by ArthursSconeAngel
Summary: London (OC) and America decide to cause some more mischief in a world meeting using the Italian meme hand gesture. This time they have a little help from Italy. Rated T for mild language


**How Italians…**

 **A/N I do not own Hetalia or characters mentioned although London is an OC.**

Today's World Meeting was being held in London, Britain, and that was exactly where London was heading just now. The weather forecast, for once, was correct although it was a cold March day it wasn't unpleasant as there were clear blue skies and sunshine. She walked briskly along the pavement trying to avoid as much people as possible, she didn't have time to stop for selfies or autographs from her fans and people who just recognised her from television and gossip magazines. She couldn't be late to her own cities hosted meeting.

She walked through the main entrance to the Houses of Parliament and went up to reception where Dave sat staring at a computer screen. He looked up when he heard the unmistakable squeaking of London's Converse shoes on the polished marble tiles. "Good morning, London Ma'am." He said respectfully. "Oh, Dave how many times do I have to tell you to call me Angela or just London, none of this 'Ma'am' business."

"It's the formal and polite way to greet those of importance."

"Well, I'm not that important, it's not like I'm the Prime Minister or Royalty."

"You're the Personification of London, one of the strongest, popular and best known capitals in the world. I'd say _you're_ the _most_ important of all."

"Hmmm this is beginning to sound treasonous, Dave."

"What? No. I love the Royals, best family out there if you ask me. God save the Queen!" he quickly spluttered out. "I know I was joking. Anyway have any other nations turned up? I want to know who I'm dealing with first before I enter that room."

"Let's see," Dave said as he clicked something on the computer and scanned a list of names. "So far there has been: Denmark, Sweden, Finland, The Netherlands, Hungary, Ukraine, America, Canada and the two Germans."

"Which two out of Germany, Prussia and Berlin?" She hoped it was Berlin and Prussia. "Well it was a Mr Ludwig Beilschmidt," _'Damn'_ she thought, "and a Mr Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilschmidt." London's face lit up at that, she'd not seen her best friend Gilbert in a while. "Yay! Thanks for that Dave." She said spinning on her feet and practically sprinting away. "Wait, London. Do you know what meeting room you're in?" Dave called out. She stopped and answered "No."

"Meeting room three."

"Thank you!" With that she sped away.

London gently pushed the door of room three open, it wouldn't be the first time she had accidentally wondered into the wrong room. But this time she was right. She spotted Prussia at the back of the room talking to his brother, Germany. A smile lit up her face at the sight of Gilbert; no meeting was boring with him around! She began to walk towards him, passing Denmark who was leisurely stretched out in a chair with a serious case of manspreading whilst talking to The Netherlands and next to them was Finland and Sweden. Denmark tilted his head to the side, gave his trademark happy grin and winked at her as she passed. London looked away blushing madly. ' _Why is it that every male personification is either really cute or really hot as hell?''_ She had been wondering this fact for many years now as it had caused her some awkward and embarrassing moments. She also noticed that Hungary and Ukraine were in one of the corners, giggling and laughing at something.

She continued her walk towards the Prussian. "Hey! Angela!" she looked to her left to see Alfred and Matthew sitting together. "What, Alfred?" She asked in a bored tone. In response America just held up his right arm doing the Italian meme hand gesture, London just shook her head and tutted, ignoring the American. She finally made it to Gilbert and launched herself at him to embrace him in a hug. "Oh mein Gott!" he said as he tried to keep his balance with the sudden weight that had just flown at him "Awww Gilbert it's been a while, I've missed you _so_ much." London said whilst squeezing his cheeks and his ruffling his hair. Germany just stood awkwardly to the side not knowing what to do with himself as his conversation had just been interrupted.

Alfred watched the interaction between London and the Prussian feeling a bit miffed that she had completely ignored his pretty funny meme reference. "Al maybe you should stop with all that Italian meme stuff, it's getting a bit boring now eh?" Canada said softly to his brother. "Never!" Canada jumped a little at his brother's outburst. "I will never become bored of any meme, no matter how stupid. London calls herself the Meme Queen and she can't even handle two days of this one."

"More like two weeks. Any way I heard you had fun with the 'what in tarnation' meme that should be enough for a while now."

Alfred watched Angela and Gilbert talking and laughing together, London looked up and saw Alfred glowering at her so decided to have a catch up with Gilbert later and find out what was up with the sulky American. "Hey Mathew, hi Alfred why're you looking so moody today?"

"Because you completely blanked me."

"When?" Then she realised it was when she first walked in "Oh, what when you were doing that stupid Italian hand gesture?"

"Yes. You could've at least done it back in recognition." Alfred shot back.

"Are you having a laugh? No. In case you haven't noticed we are in a room of supposedly professional people and that would not be a very professional thing for me to do."

"It's funny though." Alfred protested. "Alfred, it was only funny the first few dozen times you tagged me in every meme of it you could find on Facebook."

"Still funny." He argued back. London just sighed there was no point in arguing with him over something this stupid and pointless. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Al, how about I make it up to you?"

"How?" he inquired. "I have just thought of the funniest idea ever! And it involves the Italian meme." She said her green eyes now gleaming with mischief.

"Go on." He said now becoming more interested. Angela started whispering her plan to him as Canada looked on. ' _Oh, dear,'_ he thought ' _any plan involving these two at a World Meeting is bound to be disastrous.'_

"Great! So, all we need to do now is ask Italy at break." Alfred said.

"Yep and I'll go and inform Hungary and Japan of this great plan so they can record the whole thing!" she replied excitedly.

"C'mon Italy. Pleeeeaaase." London and America both begged. "It will be hilarious I promise." London said.

"Eh I don't know Germany doesn't really like jokes, he gets all scary and angry and I don't want to upset him." Italy said. Sighing London said "Look, Italy, Germany has been way too stressed lately and I think he needs cheering up and this is bound to do the trick." She lied as she knew full well this little plan of hers would probably have the complete opposite effect on him. "Really?" he asked. "Oh my god! Italy, stop being such a wuss and just do it!" Alfred yelled at him becoming impatient with the Italian. "Ahhhhh please don't-a yell at me. I don't want to." Italy cried shaking his head vigorously. "Alfred you complete idiot," Angela hissed giving the American a punch to his arm, "let me deal with this." She shoved the American out the way who now had a pout on his face and began to rub his hurt arm.

"Hey Italy, it's alright don't listen to Alfred." She said in a soft tone. "If you do this one teeny tiny thing for me I'll take you out to dinner to the best Italian restaurant my city has to offer." She said to him placing her hand on his arm and looking up into his golden amber eyes with a cheeky grin on her face and a wink. If there was one way to get the Italian brothers to do what she wanted it was the idea of free food and the chance of sex at the end of the night. She had had plenty of practise over the years.

"Really Bella? You will take me to any restaurant in London?" she just nodded her head whilst biting her lip. "Well then it's a deal. I would do anything for a sweet, beautiful, young lady like you." He said now all excited and pleased with himself. "Awwww that's great Italy!" then lowing her voice to a soft whisper she leant towards him and whispered in his ear "You will make me _very_ happy." Italy was smiling like a Cheshire cat now and practically beaming. "So, I'll just do it before the next half of the meeting starts?"

"Yep, thank you Italy!" she said turning away and dragging America with her whilst adding a bit of a sway to her hips as she walked away. "The deal is done." She said to Alfred. "Yeah, I kind of figured." He replied in disbelief.

Break time was coming to an end and the nations were making their way back to the meeting room, Germany leading the way, naturally. Italy jogged up to the front turned around and place both hands on Germanys shoulders stopping him in his tracks. He looked over and gave a slight nod in London's direction, who then in turn gave a signal to Hungary and Japan who got both their phones out to start filming. "Italy what?" Germany said confused. "Shhhh," he replied boldly covering the Germans mouth to stop him from speaking any more. "Hey Germany," he said "How Italians propose to their boyfriends." With that said Italy got down on one knee in front of him and held his arm up whilst doing the Italian hand gesture and tilted his head to one side and winking.

There were a few gasps and 'awwws' from the crowd that gathered to watched, believing they were witnessing a real proposal. "Italy. What. The. HELL!" The German roared angry and embarrassed by the stupid Italians antics. He wasn't so much as embarrassed by the proposal but the fact that he had basically said that they were boyfriends. He pushed Italy out of the way so he lost his balance and fell over sideways and stormed past him without even giving an answer, how rude. Italy got himself up dusting himself off happily smiling as he now knew for sure that he had a free dinner waiting for him this evening with a very beautiful lady.

"Oh my, he actually did it!" Alfred said excitedly rushing over to Japan so he could watch the video. Mathew appeared next to Angela "So this was your idea eh?"

"Yeah, now it's going to cost me one hundred pounds or more to take that Italian out for dinner tonight. Maybe I can get him drunk on wine so he'll be too drunk and tired for dessert, if you know what I mean." She said grinning at the Canadian. "Ummm, too much information." With that all the nations made their way back to the meeting room, oh how they would tease Germany, London most of all.

 **A/N That wasn't so bad was it? As you can probably tell I love memes so much it's not funny anymore me and my friends have wasted many hours tagging each other in memes.**


End file.
